


Not a damn cutie

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon vs fanon, Relationship tag is platonic!, Tubbo is a ray of sunshine, Tubbo is everything but a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo walk around the server when they hear someone giggling. It's Tubbo, but like in the way he's often portrayed in fanart
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Lil stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Not a damn cutie

Tubbo was walking through the server, heading towards the nearest nether portal. His newest pickaxe had once again broken and since he really couldn’t be bothered to go mining, he’d figured he could just do some trading at his jungle base.  
Walking right next to him was Tommy. The younger man had told Tubbo he was bored and had nothing better to do, but Tubbo knew better. After all the wars and stuff, they both knew they had to share some hard-earned moments together.

They were just about to enter an old portal when Tubbo heard some soft giggling nearby.  
“The fuck?” he wondered out loud.  
“Was that you?” Tommy asked with a snicker.  
“When’s the last time you heard me giggle, Mr. Innit?” Tubbo sneered back at his friend.

“I do want to know who that was,” Tommy said, hopping back down from the obsidian. “Because that did _not_ sound like anyone on this server.”  
“Probably just Bad or Skeppy,” Tubbo mumbled, reluctantly following his friend. “They always mess around and stuff. They probably made up after another one of their divorces.”

As the duo walked over the hill, they were met with quite a sight. In the middle of a flower field sat a young boy, hugging a few flowers close to his chest and staring ahead of him. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and he just rocked back and forth.

Tommy started laughing loudly as he saw the kid. He knew exactly who that boy reminded him off. The short brown hair, the black and yellow striped jumper, the overalls.  
“HA! Tubbo that’s you!” Tommy laughed out loud.  
“That is _not_ me!” Tubbo protested.  
“It’s you!”

The kid looked up from his flowers, confused where the noise came from. When he saw the duo, his smile seemed to get even wider and he let out a soft gasp.  
“Tommy!” he cheered. He immediately got up from his spot where he was sitting and ran towards the Tommy at full speed. He practically ran into him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s chest and holding on tight, nuzzling his face against him. Tommy could smell the overly sweet smell of flowers and honey. Much sweeter than the stench of brick and wood than usually surrounded Tubbo.

“Missed ‘ya,” the boy smiled. Tubbo was standing next to them, his jaw dropped at the sight. Tommy was just as confused, but also grinning devilishly.  
“Always knew you were the clingy one,” he teased, earning a glare from his best friend.

“I am not fucking clingy and you know it,” he retorted harshly. “I don’t even know what the fuck this is supposed to be.”  
“Now Tubbo, don’t talk down on yourself,” Tommy grinned. “Look at how adorable you look!”

“I look like a bee,” Tubbo mumbled, a bit annoyed. “I mean, I like bees, but come on.” The second he said it, the ‘smaller’ Tubbo looked up, pure amazement in his eyes.  
“Bees?” he asked. “I love bees! Bees are amazing, bees are my world! Oh my god, they’re so cute and fuzzy and I _will_ dedicate my life to them.”  
“You are a freak of nature,” Tubbo bit. “Can you at least let go of him?” The comment made Tommy snicker.

“Are you jealous or something?” he taunted. “Jealous Tubbo? Jubbo?”  
“Jubbo? Is that the best you could come up with? Also, I don’t exactly see you letting go either, clingyinnit.”

They both glanced at the smaller Tubbo, who was still holding on for dear life, glancing up at them with doe-like eyes.  
“Where the hell did you even come from?” Tubbo asked.  
“I was born within the folds of the lily,” the boy answered, finally letting go of Tommy. “I was nourished by dewdrops and was kept warm by bunny rabbits.”

Tommy laughed loudly as Tubbo scrunched up his nose. “I think I’m gonna puke. Tommy, there’s no way this is me. I fought literal wars. Hell, I’ve been president, I’ve been executed! Why the hell does he act like this?”

The young boy glanced up again and opened his mouth to say something. Tubbo tried protesting, he didn’t want to hear the boy’s voice.  
“Don’t you dare-“  
“UwU”  
“I am going to nuke this entire server.”

By now, Tommy had completely lost it in laughter. He toppled over, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“You’re a little uwu child!” he laughed. “A fucking baby! Little puss-child!”

“I’m going to the jungle base,” Tubbo groaned, turning to walk away. Tommy quickly ran after him, leaving the other Tubbo behind. “If I ever talk like that unironically, please stab me immediately,” Tubbo said, glaring at his best friend.

“Trust me, I will,” Tommy promised. “That guy was fucking weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should've made this longer but I ran out inspiration lol


End file.
